LOVE CONQUERS part one
by star sohma
Summary: this story is about a girl named star who lives in japan and in 3rdyear of highschool she has never had a crush.but now she has a crush on hatori sohma the art teacher/doctor.she addmeats she has feelings for hatori and him to.but things start going wrong


LOVE  
CONQUERS

By: Natasha Parsels (star wolf or Kappatsu Hoshi)

HI my name is Star Sohma I live in Japan and this is my story on how I became a Sohma.  
It all started back when I was 16 years old I just started my 3 year of high school I had no friends What so ever I was all alone with no one to talk to but myself. I'm in critical thinking doing my work and there's a girl there and she's drawing and stuff but then she comes up to me then said "Hi my name is Bridget."  
then I said " Hi I'm Star nice to meet you ".  
And we talked for a while and then I said, "so what's you next class?"  
She said "art."  
"So is mine!"  
We headed to art class and we open the door and the teacher there turns around and said with a smile "Hello and how is your day so far? My name is Hatori Sohma".  
Bridget says "so far so good. My name is Bridget "  
then he said "and who is this next to you Bridget?"  
"This is Star."  
"Oh really now? And how is your day Star?" then I said with a blush "fi-fin-ne so far."  
"Well that's nice to hear. I'm going to be your art teacher for the year."  
"O-o-o-ok."  
"Well let's get started now shall we? We will be drawing a mountain that look's like a animal. It dose not matter what animal you make it look like at all. Just as long as you can tell it's an animal."  
Then Bridget says, "So Star what are you going to draw?"  
" I'm going to draw a white tiger mountain^-^."  
"Wow" then I said "how about you Bridget?"  
"Well I think I'm going to draw a rat but make it cute and cuddly you know and a little bigger then a normal rat because it's a mountain."  
we started laughing and so then Hatori came over and said," what's so funny you two?" with a very kind voice.  
"Bridget's going to make a painting of a rat that's cute and cuddly and a little bigger then a normal rat's because it's a mountain get it XD?"  
" That is wonderful being creative like that and a little humor to go with it." And he smiles.  
"Ok let's get started with the drawing if you got a animal in mind."  
We were drawing an animal on a peace of paper to paint it and so I'm drawing the white tiger or in this case it was going to be well, green. Then Hatori was walking around checking everyone's work and then comes over behind me and said "wow very nice Star." he goes right behind me and puts his arm's around me and grabs the paint brush while holding my hand with it (^////^ blush, blush) and said, "but why not add a strip right here in the middle of the forehead and a star on the back of her ear like this." then he draws it on the paper. "How's that?"  
"Wow that look's a lot batter. THANKS Hatori." (Smile and blushes ^-^)  
"No problem star anytime. ***DING, DING, DING. *** Oh the bell well I'll see you guys next time. You have a good day at home."  
We walked out of the hall way out to the court yard and Bridget said" so Star how do you like our art teacher?"  
^////^ (Puts hands over each other and blushes) "I like him. He's nice. How about you Bridget?"  
"He seems cool."  
"Yes he's cool."  
"Oh my gosh Star do you like him?"  
"^////^ N-N-NO… Why do you say that?"  
" Because you are blushing."  
" NO I DON'T LIKE HIM!!! HE'S A TEACHER AND HE'S 9 OR 10 YEARS OLDER THEN ME!!!"  
"OK OK!! I get it! You don't like him you don't have to go ballistic on me. Gosh!"  
"I'm sorry but how can I like a teacher? And he's 25 years old you know. My parents would kill me."  
"But you think he's hot don't you Star?"  
"NO I DON'T!"  
"Come on Star are you telling the truth?"  
"Ye-yes of cores!"  
"Star No your not!"  
"Fine I think he's hot and sexy. But i-i-i can't go out with him. Be side's he probably wont go out with me because of our age difference and the fact that I am his student and we see each other only on even days. Well we have to split. I take the car home but my trucks in the shop. So my mom's picking my up for today tell I get it back out of the shop. So I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Ok see you latter then?"  
"All right."  
I sat out side waiting for my mom to come pick me up and then I see Hatori leaving the school and then I go up to him before he goes in his car and I said, "have a nice day , Kay?"  
"I will but please call me Hatori. No Mr. or Sohma Kay?"  
"Al-all right" then have a nice day ... Hatori."  
"I will...You too."  
"Oh, what will we do next class?"  
He bends down and puts a finger on my nose and gently lent forewords to me and then I blushed a little and he said sweetly "it's a secret you'll have to find out when every one else dose. Kay Star?"  
"All right. I'll wait to see what we do next."  
"That a girl. Well I'll see you next even day then. See ya Star."  
After that I headed to where I was waiting. But my mom was there so I got in and she said, "So Star who was that? He seemed nice. And it looks like he kissed you. Well did he?"  
"No he did not and he's my art teacher we were just talking about art and stuff. "  
"Well it seems you like him and he's pretty young too."  
"MOM!"  
"Ok, ok it was a joke gees."  
"So when do you start your job at olive garden star?"  
"I start it today at 5:00p.m."  
"Well that's nice Star. I hope you have a good first day at your job."  
"I will"  
When it hit 4:30 I got on my uniform and then got my key's and said "I love you mom. I'm going to work now. See you latter ok?" I went in dad's jaguar (black with some blue tint to it) and off I went to work.  
I get to olive garden and my boss is like " your here so fast. Well, you can start serving that women over there she need's a refill on her drink."  
I go over to the table that was a signed to me and I said, " good evening how is your day so far miss?"  
"So far it's fine."  
"That's good. Do you want a refill on that ma'am?"  
"Oh yes please do." what did you have?"  
"Oh I had sierra mist."  
"Well I will be right back with that for you."  
I go and get some more soda for her and then I come back and I say." here you go .all nice and refreshing drink."  
" Oh, thank you. And here's your tip and money for what I ate. And for what you did."  
" Oh thank you miss, thank you so much."  
" No problem."  
I tuned around and I saw a painting and I started thinking to my self *** I wonder what Hatori is doing right now? * **then I went to the kitchen from cleaning the tables and then I go back to out to where everyone's eating and then I saw a tall man with brownish hair and then I saw it was my table I went over there and said "good evening. How is your day."  
He looked up at me and then I said, "H-Ha-Hato-Hatori I-It's you." I said with a shocked look on my face and I hit another table behind me.  
"Well hello Star. I didn't know you worked here."  
"I-I just started working here!"  
"Oh really now? Well I guess I have a good, sweet and pretty waitress to serve me my food now don't I?" he said with a smile  
"Hatori please tell me you - you're joking? I'm I mean I'm a student . . . **Your** student that's just not right!!!!"  
"I am. I am. I'm joking. But just don't mean your not cute and all. So if I weren't kidding doses that mean you would not go out with me?"  
Then I said "yes I mean no I-i-i-i mean I can't just no, no, no ^/////^."  
" So what am I not hot enough for you?"  
" No that's not it I mean if you were more younger or if I was older share I'd go out with you.... ***oh man star what are you saying this is stupid stop well your a head of your self***. Hatori just forget what I said ok just forget it all."  
"All right I forgot it."  
"Good. Now just order please."  
"Ok, ok" he smiled and puts his hand's up in the air and he said, "I'll have the chicken Alfredo and water and coffee."  
"All right then I will be right back with your order water and coffee sir." so I got his water and coffee and headed back to Hatori. "Here's your drink's sir your food should be done in like 15 mins ok?"  
Hatori said, "Yes it's fine thank you."  
I started heading to the kitchen and Hatori said, "Star?"  
I stopped dead in my tracks. "Yes?" I said and I'm still not facing him yet  
He said, "Why are you calling me sir? I-I mean you know my name so why star why?"  
"Well I HAVE TO THAT'S WHY HATORI I'M WORKING AND SO I HAVE TO CALL YOU SIR IF I KNOW YOU OR NOT! IT'S MY JOB! (Yelling mode)"  
"Gees come down my god."  
"I'm sorry (come sweet mode) Hatori I'm not of the best mood today."  
"It's ok you seem to be normally a sweet person to hang around with I understand your pain. You just hold in a lot of emotions to your self and don't let it out much. Star take care of your self ok?"  
" ^///^ Hatori I should go and get your food for you now." I go and get his food. "Here you go sir and have a nice meal."  
" Thank you Star."  
"^///^ No problem at all. Ummm Hatori listen I get off work in a hour or two maybe we can go do something like study or something else maybe after I get off."  
"Well I'll think about it."  
"Ok well I'll see you latter maybe then."  
"All right^-^." I turned around and started heading to the kitchen and then I tuned around to him and said, " bye Mr. Sohma." I then put a hand over my mouth and gasped and said "oh my god I forgot I'm not suppose to call you by your last name. I'm soooo sorry Hatori."  
"Its ok Star I'm not mad. So I'll see you latter at school Kay."  
" ^////^ All right. Bye now."  
After he left I was sad for some reason.  
After work I went home and my mom said, " How was your day?"  
"It was good and guess who I saw at work mom?"  
"Who?"  
" I saw Hatori Sohma."  
" WOW that's awesome Star."  
"I know it is. Well I have to get ready for bed and my stuff out for tomorrow for school. I'll see you after school mom."  
" All right. Good night Star love you."  
"I love you too mom."  
I run upstairs' and get ready for bed and clothes for tomorrow and then I went to sleep.  
The next morning I got up and cooked breakfast and woke my brother up so he could go to school after he eat, so he got up and got dressed and I asked him," hey Michael? What do you want to eat for breakfast? We have eggs, sausages, pancake's waffles, and bacon. And to drink you we have OJ, water, grape juice and milk."  
Michael then said, " I'll have bacon, OJ and some waffles please and thank you."  
I say" okay no problem what sooo ever."  
I tuned around and got a plate for him and a glass cup and went to the stove and said " one glass of OJ with bacon and waffles coming right up." I then put the food on the table. Then said "eat up!"  
we ate our food and we got in my truck and I took him to school and then I went to high school and so I was in vet class taking notes and doing my work and then the bell goes off and my next class is science and I'm happy to go there. So I get to science and my teacher said that we were going to get some books for science. They called our names so we could get our textbooks and then my name was called "Star Wolf and Yuki Sohma."  
I tune around and it's a boy that has silvery purple hair and purple eyes and he gets up and so I asked "Yuki ...Sohma?? Are you by any chance related to Hatori Sohma the art teacher?"  
"Yes I am. Why?"  
"Well I was just asking because he's my art teacher ^///^ and I did not think we had another Sohma in the school."  
"Well there are." with a little smile and we went into get our books and then we went back to class and we sat to gather talking and time passed by fast and the bell went off and then we went to lunch an I saw Bridget and I said "hey Yuki let's go to my friend Bridget I want you to meet her."  
We walked over to her and I said " Hi Bridget".  
She said, "Hi star. Who's this?"  
"Oh this is Yuki Sohma he's related to Hatori Sohma."  
" Oh really now." She said with a smile and with a tiny tinny blush on her face.  
We talked for a while after we ate our food and then we asked each other where we were going next and all said English room 719.  
We said," sweet! We're in the same class as each other!"  
when we got there we sat right next to each other and then this girl with long black hair and brown eyes I think? Her name was Abby. We told her out names and she said, "Nice to meet you."  
we asked her "do you want to sit with us?"  
Then Abby said, "sure!"  
she walked over to us and sat down and she said "Hey Star, Yuki, Bridget what do you have next?"  
I said "math sadly T_T "  
Yuki said, "I have history"  
Bridget said "history."  
Then Abby said sadly "I have math to."  
We all helped each other out in English and then we took some notes on pronouns and then the bell went off and Yuki and Bridget went one way while Abby and me went the other crying. We found the math class (sob, sob, sob;_;) and we did not want to do it, but math just do's not come to us.  
we started drawing and she asked me, "Star do you have art tomorrow? And have a teacher named Hatori Sohma?"  
I looked at her and said "yes. How did you know?"  
she said, "I'm in that class."  
"Really? Then how come I didn't see you?"  
"Well maybe it's because I was on the other side of the room and you were talking to Bridget."  
"Well maybe tomorrow we can sit together. Kay?"  
"Ok why not I'd like that."  
after that we talked a little about our likes are dislikes and almost all of them were the same as one another's. It was like we were twins separated at birth.  
Then two hours passed and school was over then Abby, Bridget, Yuki, and me meet up again so I went to the busses with them and then said good bye to them and started walking to my truck and I saw Hatori talking to my vet teacher Mr. wolf, and I stopped in my tracks and looked at Hatori and started blushing then the wind blow his hair that covers his left eye moves in the wind. Then I think to my self ***Star stop it your falling for a teacher. So get it through your head and stop! He probably doses not like you and you two can't be together. ***I look and then I notice he's right by my truck.  
Then I said "oh great."  
And so I start walking over there. Both Hatori and Mr. Wolf said, " good evening Star. And how was your day?"  
" Hi Hatori, hi Mr. Wolf I had a wonderful day."  
Then Hatori leans against my truck and then turns to me and said " may I open the door for you Star?"  
"Yes thank you so much Hatori!"  
he opened the door for me and then shuts it and said, " Hope you have a good day and see you tomorrow."  
Then I said, "Ok I will ^-^ now bye-bye."  
As I drove off I rolled down my window and waved good-bye as I drove passed them. After that I went to work served some people and clean some tables and went home and the next day I went to school.  
I went to vet class, history class, critical thinking class and then I went to b-lunch and I'm talking to Bridget and we're sitting out side by the wall and I said "Hey Bridget?"  
"Ya Star?"  
"What do you think we're doing in … eh? Crap!!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Hatori said not to call him by his last name and I keep forgetting that. Well what do you think we are doing in his class Bridget?"  
"Well probably finishing our mountain painting that looks like an animal."  
I look down said with a smile "ya! Your probably right."  
Then I think to my self ***then what did he mean that day after school that I'd have to find out and that it was a secret. * **  
Then I see brown shoes that stopped right in front of me and said in a deep voice " good evening you two." I look up and it's Hatori. Both  
Bridget and me said "good evening Hatori"  
he leans towards me and puts his hand over me on the wall and said "you do not look so good Star are you all right?"  
" I-I-I-ummm I ye-yes ya^-^ .of course I am. I'm fine."  
"Well that's good. Hey I hope that you are looking forward to art today. You two."  
Then the both of us say, "Yes, of course we are".  
I said smiling and closing my eyes and opened them back up and then both Hatori and me locked eyes and he said, "see you later." But he's still over me with his hand on the wall and then he binds down a little and kisses my forehead and then I gasped and my eyes widened I was blushing very much and then he said " well catch you later".  
After he left then went inside the lunchroom I was stuck in shock and blushing and could not talk. Every time I tried to talk I stuttered really badly.  
I tried to talk "umm umm a-a-a-a wh-wh-wha-what j-j-just ha-hap-happened B-Brid-Bridget was-was th-that? Was-was th-that a-a fri-friendly ki-ki-kiss on the forehead?" ^////^  
Then Bridget said "well, to answer your first question it was obviously a kiss on the forehead and it was a teacher that did the kiss and to answer the second question it seemed to be a friendly kiss but I'm not sure. But it seemed to me that you liked it when Hatori kissed you."  
"No I didn't! …. Ok maybe a little bit I mean for heaven sakes a hot teacher just kissed me."  
I want to get up because the bell just went off and I fall right on my face and then Bridget said "STAR ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!"  
"I-I-I'm fine so lets go I'm ready to go to the next class."  
"Uh huh I'm sure you are Star."  
We got to the art room door and so we go in and Abby was saying "Star, Bridget over here come sit by Me." we walked over to her and sat right by Abby.  
Hatori came in the door and said "good evening everyone."  
everyone said good evening except me I said Hatori. Then Abby said, "Star your red today what happened?"  
"Oh umm nothing nothing at all really".  
"All right then if you say so Star."  
then Hatori said "today we are painting a seen of water or a forest and they will have a mythical animals in them. For instants if you do water and you want a unicorn in there you can make the wave's look like a unicorn and if you do forest and you want a phoenix you can…. Oh what ever the point to this is to make a figure of a mythical animal out of something. You can do this as soon as you finish your last project, unless you all ready have like Star and Abby. They can start on this one right know."  
We started on it. Then Abby said, "what are you doing?"  
then I said "a phoenix, the bird of fire and I'm doing a water scene with the phoenix in the middle of the water that comes out of the ocean or lake. How about you Abby?"  
"Well I want to do both forest and water but I'm not sure if I can and my mythical animal is going to be a phoenix too."  
"Hey Abby I'll ask if you can do both of the scenes Kay?"  
then Abby said, "sure go right a head Star."  
"Ummm Hatori if we wanted to do both the water and the forest could we?"  
then he said "well sure if you want but it would have to be really good though."  
Then I said, "See Abby you can do it."  
Then she said "Thanks Star for asking for me."  
Then I said "no problem Abby what are friends for."  
she smiled with a little giggle under her breath. After a while they all started on the art project and then Hatori came around and looked at our art and said "nice job Star I love the water coming out of ocean and surrounding the phoenix flames and Abby I love how you put the phoenix on top of the water and in the forest behind it with some leaves falling down and the wind blowing and Bridget I love how the dragon is in a cave behind a waterfall with trees on the side of it. It's just lovely Bridget."  
Then she said "thank you ."  
There was a knock on the door and guess who it was...it was yuki. He comes in the room and Hatori said, "yes, what would you like Yuki?"  
"Bridget we need her help on this thing in math."  
Then Hatori said " Bridget will you go with Yuki please?"  
she got up and said, " Sure no problem ." they left the room together and Yuki put his arm around Bridget and she then blushed.  
Yuki then said "this way to room 730 we need help with some questions so I came in and got you bridge."  
Bridget said, "well I'm so flattered."  
they walked in to the classroom Bridget said "Yuki? Were is everyone? And why are the lights off it so dark?"  
then yuki said "what are you talking about Bridget?"  
he flicked the light's on and everyone said "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRIDGET!"  
she looked around the room and then said "oh yuki thank you it's beautiful" she turned around then gives Yuki a hug around his neck then they both blush  
Yuki said "your welcome Bridget and after this you have to help with some math Okay."  
Bridget said, "o-okay"  
as she was having a party and helping in math both Abby and me were doing art and wondering about Bridget. After 35 minutes later Bridget came in to class then told us what happened. Then Abby and me both said "wow that must have been fun?"  
"Yes it was fun indeed."  
After the bell went off we all got are stuff put in to our backpacks and started out the door. But as I was heading out the door I felt a strong warm tug on my arm. Then I was pulled backwards. It was Hatori. then he tuned me around to where I was facing him and he griped both my arms with a strong but yet a gentle hold and then said " bye Star see you latter and I was thinking about what you said at the restaurant and we should meet tomorrow at 2:30 p.m. at the mall and have some fun together that would be nice don't you think? "  
then I said ^/////^ "ha-hai^-^"  
"after that we can go to my house and study that is if you don't mind that."  
"O-o-okay Hatori."  
I start heading out the door then Hatori said, "Star?"  
I stop and say, "Yes Hatori?" I was still not facing him and then he comes behind me and then puts his arms around me and gently pulls me back to his chest and gives me a hug and then I blush ^////^  
"Now goodbye and have a good day."  
"Y-you-you to Hatori goodbye now."  
I left the room and headed out the hallway and as soon as Yuki, Abby and Bridget saw me step out the door they said, " what took you so long Star?"  
"Nothing really Hatori just wanted to tell me something."  
Then Abby and Bridget said, "Uh huh sure Star."  
"No really it was that really you guys."  
Then Abby said, "then why did you come out smiling and blushing?"  
Then Bridget said "Ya Star why did you come out blushing huh Star?"  
"Well the reason I was smiling was well he said something that made me smile and the reason I'm blushing is because I thought of something that was embarrassing that happened to me. Ya that's it."  
"Ok whatever you say Star."

**Tomorrow at 2:30 after school**

After school I went to the mall and waited for Hatori and as I did that I drew some pictures so after like 4 pictures where drawn I felt a tug on my sleeve and a deep voice that sounded like Hatori that said "Star."  
"Ehh I didn't see you their Hatori."  
he gave a chuckle and said, " I know you where busy drawing and they look great just like you Star."  
I gave a little bit darker red rose type blush and said, "th-th-thank you Hatori."  
"Why did you stutter Star? Aren't you happy to be here with me?"  
"Ye-yes! Of cores! I love spending time with you! I'd take time off of work to see you Hatori!"  
Then I though to my self***what are you saying!? You're making a fool of your self-again! You making it sound like your dating him and your blushing like crazy stop it NOW! *** "I mean well-I-what I mean is that it's nice to see you when where not in school."  
Then Hatori said, "Well why don't we head inside now ok?"  
"All right."  
We went in the mall and ate some Chinese food we got some candy from the candy store then I got some anime stuff and then we had some Andy's pretzels and some ice cream then looked at the animals in the pet store then played some game's in the arcade room we had to be in there for like 2 hours till we looked at the time. Then he said "well we should go study at my house now." Then I thought Hatori looked like a teenager boy acted like one when we where in the mall together especially when we were in the arcade.  
Then we drove to his house and we studied math for the test, English, history test and science.  
Then I fell asleep at the table while doing my homework and studying 6 hours makes you tired you know.  
I felt as if someone picked me and started to walk up the stairs and put me to bed and put the covers over me. Hatori sat by my side all night.  
When I woke up I saw Hatori sleeping in a chair with a blanket on him facing me and I thought to myself he looks so cute sleeping like that. Did he stay there all night watching me? Did he put me in his bed or what? So I said sweetly and quietly. "Hatori?"  
He woke up to my voice and said, "Yes Star are you alright?"  
"Yes I'm fine. But did you stay there all night watching me? And did you carry me up the stairs Hatori?"  
Then Hatori said " yes I did carry you up the stairs and yes I did watch you all night and I put you in my bed. I figured that you'd be more comfortable in this bed. Is it comfortable star? Do you like it?"  
"Yes it's comfortable and I don't like it." He then gave a scared look and I said, " I love it!"  
"Phew that's good. I was scared for a minute."  
I sat up on the bed and said, "I wish my bed was like this. My bed it's not as comfortable as yours is."  
"Well thank you." he got out of the chair walked over to the bed and knelt on it and put his arms around my waist and slowly went up my body and then I gasped I was getting redder by every touch he put on me and Goosebumps from what he was doing to me. Then he put his hands on my head as gentle as snow but as warm as In the summer. He bent down and gave me another kiss but this time it was not as quick as the last one but in the same spot and like 10seconds long and said quietly and with a smile "good morning Star and I have some clothes if you want to change in to them. They might fit you they no longer fit Me."  
" sure no problem."  
He brought them to me and he left the room and I changed. Then I was a little worried I mean I was in his bed all night I'm taking his clothes. Is there something that's going on with us? And the funny thing was I sat there in his clothes and they still smelled just like him and he was holding me and moving his hands weirdly against my body I got out if his room and closed the door behind me and he made breakfast and so we ate together.  
I got my stuff I bought at the mall yesterday and then said " goodbye Hatori until next time Kay?" I reached out and hugged him goodbye and I blushed and he smiled and then I opened the door and left then Hatori said until next time Star… until next time. Good bye."

**4monthslatter****  
**  
Bridget, Abby, yuki and me are now known as the 4 musketeers in the school we are unrepeatable. So as we were walking this girl came up to us and said "Yuki, Bridget, Abby, Star have you guys seen my pink scarf anywhere"  
Then we said " no, not yet. But if we do we'll tell you. So what's your name?"  
She said "Kari Heart."  
Then I said "well keep are eyes out for it and if we find it we'll call you over the inter come Kay?"  
Then Kari said, " Thank you so much you guys."  
" No problem Kari."  
Then we where on our way to class and I've been sad for the past couple weeks so Yuki said "Star what's the matter with you? You look sad and pale Star."  
"O-oh ummm it's nothing Yuki nothings wrong at all Yuki I'm, just fine I'm just not feeling so good that's all it is."  
"Well okay then if you say so Star." With a worried tone in his voice.  
Then I tuned around to Yuki with a smile walking backwards which is not always a good thing for me. Then said, " really Yuki I'm fine. So just stop worrying about me."  
"Sure no problem Star."  
"Hey Yuki, Bridget, Abby."  
Then they said, "Yes Star?"  
"Do you guys want to go play at the arcade? It would make me feel happy and feel better if we spent time together."  
Then they said "sure! Why not?"  
we went to lunch and talked about what was going on with us at home and we were laughing and then all of a sudden I stopped and they said "Star what's the matter?" but I did not answer it was like the whole world just slowed way down. Then they looked were I was staring and there standing against a tree leaning one foot on the tree and one on the ground with both of his hands behind him on the tree was Hatori. He looked hot as ever and they looked back at me and I started to blush so I covered my checks up and smiled.  
Abby then said " Oh no wonder why she stopped laughing and did not answer us."  
Then Yuki and Bridget said "uh huh"  
Then Yuki said " so she really like's my cousin Hatori huh."  
Then Bridget said, "Yes she dose. You should have seen her the first few weeks of school. She had love written all over her face and she still dose. She blushed all the time even when you mentioned his name. She could barely talk to him with out making a fool of herself and without stuttering on her words. I mean it's cute and all and they would make a good couple but the problem is she's 16 and he's 25. So that makes them like 9 years apart and so they can't be a couple and they can't be together so it's sad once you think about it and it's really sad for Star. She really like's him so it's also makes her sad you know Yuki."  
Yuki said, "Ya I know." He said with a sad tone in his voice when he heard what was going on in my head. They looked back at hatori and me.  
I saw Hatori lift his head up flip his hair to the side of his face with a finger. Hatori's hair has gotten a lot longer. He looked at me smiled then pushed himself off the tree and his hair flew in the wind. He opened the door to where I was. He came over to me then sat right beside me leaned forwards put his hands on his lap and smiled at me then whispered to me quietly and soft "how are you feeling Star? You haven't looked so grate for a while. Even at work. I even heard that you took 3 days off and that just doesn't sound like you at all. So I bought you a get well gift or get happy soon gift for you."  
"Oh Hatori you didn't have to. I did not mean to worry you -_-I'm sorry. But see I'm-I'm fine really."  
"But I want to and don't say no until you see what I got you and after all I can see right through your emotions Star. I've known you long enough to see right through and feel them. So I know there's something at least wrong with you..…. So please take it from me." He then made this putty, sad look at me that all ways tined to get me just right.  
"Oh all right."  
he reached in to pocket of his jacket and pulled out a sparkly wrapped present with a red bow on it and he placed it in my hand in there was a tag on it that read  
To: star  
Form: Hatori  
Then I said "what is it Hatori?"  
"I'm not telling you. You'll have to find out for yourself."  
I pulled the red ribbon and the wrapping paper fell down and revealed the present. It was a world and two white tigers where playing together that said, " get happy and stay happy star." I put my hand over my mouth and said, "it's –it's beautiful Hatori thank you so much." I gave him a hug with a blush that came up while I hugged him. Then bridge, yuki and Abby said "awww how cute."  
I pushed myself away from him and blushed and put my hands on my lap. Then said, "How-how did you know?"  
"Well I knew you liked tigers especially the white tiger's. I mean you have a stuffed white tiger in your backpack all the time so I had them specially made for you with your name on it."  
Then I said "awww! How sweet of you. But it had to cost you a lot though Hatori."  
He said "yes. But it was worth it for you. It was also to make you smile star."  
"How in the world did you pay for it?"  
"I work as a teacher and a doctor that's how."  
"Oh that make's sense. But I had no idea that you worked as a doctor."  
" ya I work as a doctor as well in-fact I have my own office. Oh and the red ribbon is for your white tiger in your backpack. What's her name anyways star?"  
"It's umm shooting star."  
"Wow her name fits her too just as yours does you star. Well I'll see you later star." he kissed me on the cheek very slowly and softly.  
"Uh-uh-uh huh no problem. S-s-see you later Hatori."  
Then Abby said, "hey star what is that he gave you?"  
"Huh?…Oh it's a two white tiger's playing with each other and written on it was get happy and stay happy star. And he had it specially made for me. Isn't that cute?"  
Then Abby said yes it is. Well we're going to the office star."  
"You want to come" said Bridget standing right by yuki who was standing by Abby.  
"Sure why not. Let's go."  
As we were heading to the office I hear my vet class teacher Mr. wolf saying my name. Then he caught up with us and said "star we need you now the animals went crazy and your like the only one of the one's that can calm them down hurry."  
"All right I'm coming. I'm sorry you guys but I got to go."  
Then Abby said, "we understand. Now go do what you have to star. GO NOW! We'll see you later."  
"All right bye."  
Mr. wolf and me left them and went to room 709 we then walked in and there was paper all over the floor. Animals just screaming at each other. The cat's, dog's, frogs, tiger's cubes, wolf cubes, and the rats.  
I said "oh my gosh! What in the world is going on here?!"  
the animal's stopped and looked at me and the tiger cub I named star fire came up to me and meowed so I knelt down to her and said "what is it girl?" I put her meowing together then I stood up and said "well star fire said that it's because some of the animal's did not like me or you because we don't spend more time with them so the other animal's said that we try to when we can and that cloud, dash, shooting star, sparky and her tried to stop it but they couldn't. So half the other animal's tried to defend us as well."  
I knelt down back on my knee's and patted her on the head then said " thanks girl^-^." she meowed then all animals turned around and looked at me. Then started to head to me with a gentle look on there face and some with a happy wagging tail. Then I said, "it's ok guy's. I understand and I forgive you all. But I am busy with school and work. But I'll tell you what I'll come and spend some time with you when I have time for it. Then maybe I can take two or 4 of you home with me for a week and we can spend time like that. Kay? ^-^" I winked and smiled at them.  
Then they all where so happy they all made there noises jumping up and down and then pounced me to the ground and licked me all over with there tail's going. Then I could not stop laughing. So I pushed them away smoothly and got up then said " I'll be back after school and see who I'll bring home with me after school and while I'm here deciding that I'll play with you guy's too. Then I'll feed you also. Kay?"  
then Mr. wolf said "star your so soft hearted and I still have no idea how you do it."  
"Do what??"  
"How you can understand what they say."  
"Well I was meant to be a vet."  
"But how do you do it the speaking to them and understanding animal's I mean?"  
"Shhhh….. It's a secret and I'm not telling you."  
Then he said " all right you don't have to tell me then." He patted me on the head and said, "Well you can head back to your friends now star."  
"Ok see you latter Mr. wolf. Bye byeee."  
I headed out the door and all the animals met me at the door to say good-bye to me. Then I said " good bye! See you latter guys^_^."  
I headed out to the office where my friends where and opened the door. Then they said, " star! How'd it go?"  
"Fine. So should we go now and get this over with?"  
we walked into the principle's office and said good morning sensei we have some idea's for the school."  
Then he said "oh and what is that."  
"We think that every so often there should be a time when we have musician's play at our school and sing for us."  
He thought about it for a while and then finally said " sure. Why not. It would be fun and cool."  
"Thanks sensei."  
Then I said, "Hey you guys we need to check the lost and found to see if Kari's scarf is there."  
we went to see if it was in the lost and found and said "nope. not in there."  
Then Abby and Bridget shrugged and said "all well we tried."  
Then both Yuki and me said ya we tried."  
We headed for class and Yuki went to math and Abby, Bridget, and I went to art. So we went in to the classroom and I happened to bump right in to Hatori and then I flew backsword's and fell on to the ground***why is it always me who bumps in to him and fall's backwards ^////^I mean then whole school knew I was the biggest klutz out of my friends***Hatori turned around and said " oh star! Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" he said with a concerned voice.  
"Ye-ye-yes I'm fine. I'm not hurt anywhere It was my fault anyways. I was not looking where I was going."  
"Are you sure you're not hurt? I could look at it and take care of it if it need's it. You know?"  
"Yes. I'm sure you can and I'll tell you if I need it you'll be the first informed Kay^-^."  
"Okay then."  
then he put his hand out to help me up off the ground then said " here take my hand and I'll help you up."  
I put my hand in to his and Hatori gently lifted me up off the ground. Then put a hand on my cheek and took his thumb and rubbed it against my cheek and I blushed and he said "there. How's that?"  
"M-m-mu-much b-b-batter. Thank you so much Hatori." I said with a blush across my cheeks.  
Then I went to my seat. Then he said, "Today we will be making a clay model of our favorite thing's to do. So please take a color of clay and start modeling."  
I took the color blue, Abby got red clay and Bridget got purple clay. Then we started to mold. Abby and Bridget had to think for a while on what they where going to do for it. But I didn't I had it all made in my mind and pulled out my present from Hatori and looked at it and then I drifted off to dream land. Then one of my classmate's said "star where did you get that from it's so beautiful?"  
"Oh-huh-I-ummm got it from a friend^///^." I looked across the table and stared at Hatori with a smile. He was at his desk with his chin on his hand that propped it up. Then he looked at me gave a little blush and blinked a few time's with a cute confused look on his face and then looked around to see if anyone was around and then looked back at me and blew a kiss to me and I blushed when I saw what he did so then I blushed and tuned my head trying to hide it.  
Then my classmate said, "Well you guy's must be so close to each other for them to get you that with you name carved into it. Well see you latter star. I have to find out what I'm going to do."  
"Kay bye, bye."  
Then I started to make my mold with all these animals and hatori and me taking care of them and in the rectangle it said, "taking care of animals and being there for my friends is what I like to do."  
Then I put it in to furnace to harden it up then Hatori came behind me out of nowhere wrapped his arm's around my waist making sure no one was looking and I gasped " huh I-I-I'm n-n-n-not do-done ye-yet Hatori."  
"What did you make?" I then turned around while Hatori was holding me to his warm body. So I could see his handsome face and we where all most the same height but not really because he was 6'1" and I was only 5'7" so we weren't really the same height, but close.  
We looked into each other's eye's then I blushed a little and said " you hav-have to-to wait to see what it is and to see what it look's like."  
Then hatori hugged me the way you normal do face to face then said " oh really now?" When Hatori said that he pulled me closer to his body to where my body was closer to his like really close to him though and I tried to not make a sound and not blushed completely red like fresh blood, which that's really red. But it did not work " ehh uh huh ***gasp*** ahhahh ahhuuu ***gasping really bad*** ummm h-h-ha ummm H-H-Ha-Hat-hat-t-tori….."  
He pressed me even closer I did not think you could keep going and keep getting close like this but I guess he found a way. Then I brought my hand up on to his chest like I was in a spell or in a trance. Then the stupid timer went off for my model and I said "SHIT!! I have to get that." I pushed away from Hatori's chest and started to head to the furnace.  
But Hatori grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him but gently and said " it will be fine for a second. Bedside's I'm not done." Then pulled me closer to him closing the gap between us.  
Then he took my right hand and put it back on to his chest and then he lifted my head up and then bent down to my level and kissed me so lightly and close to my lip's that I had an urge to turn my head a little to the side so that he did kiss my lip's. The kiss was so light so warm that it felt like it was a dream and the world stopped for that split second. Then he said " you should go get that model now star." He said it as if nothing had just happened but in a low soft voice that told another story.  
I went to the furnace and got the model and then turned around to him and showed Hatori my model that I made. Then he gave a little blush. But it was so light you could barley see it so you could not really tell he was blushing. I think he was flattered when he saw my model because he was on my model taking care of a scratch I got from an animal and I was playing with a tiger and taking care of a wolf cub's paw and then he smiled at me. Then said "it's beautiful star. Your features are awesome and very real looking."  
I said " thanks. I tried my best." I then put a hand thru my hair and smiled at him. Then after a while the bell went off.  
Then I left the room as fast as I could trying to think and Abby and Bridget caught up with me then said "hey star where are you going in such a hurry?''  
I said, " Well I have some animal's to take care of. Then I'm going to pick 3 or 4 to take home with me. So I'll see you later at the mall Kay guys?"  
"All right …bye then."  
"^_^ Bye"  
So I headed to the vet room and walked in then I was jumped on at the door by the animal's and then I got up and said " all right let's play!" and then they started to jump all around then I turned on the bubble machine and the bell ball's and the ball's of yarn tossing them around the room and ran around the room having fun then I hear a yelp.  
I turn around and I looked around then I see cloud hurt and whimpering then I said "cloud! Baby-girl are you all right?" then she started to lick her paw and yelping.  
"It's your paw isn't it girl? Well I guess I know one I'm taking home." I said while patting her on the head and putting a finger up winking and smiling at her.  
"Cloud I'm going to have to take care of the injury. But it might hurt a while though cloud but I have to disinfect it first so let me get the first aid kit."  
I sat down by her and got out the peroxide and started taking care of her. I looked at her and she was closing her eye's and crying, so I held out my hand to cloud and she looked at me and I said " it's ok girl go ahead and bite it. It's the only thing that you can do that will calm you down so it's ok I promise" I said smiling at her. So she slowly bit down because she really did not want to. Then I made a face of pain then said "OWWW" but I did not really mind it at all it was for her sake and so I took care of cloud's paw.

***Hatori's pov* **

I was walking down the hall then I reached the vet room and looked in to the room to see if Mr. wolf was in there and instead of seeing him I saw star squinting her eyes in pain and what looked like she was sort of crying. But she did not mind it though. Then I saw her taking care of cloud one of the one's she named and loved and took care of a lot. Then I thought *** wow. She's really good. She's even letting cloud bite her hand. ***Then I saw Star start bleeding and then I sort of freak out and sort of scream. "Oh no what am I going to do? if she doesn't stop bleeding soon sh-she-she'll…bleed to death! NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT! I CAN'T! SHE'S TO IMPORTANT TO ME! I don't know why she is yet… and why, why do I feel like this around her? It's like I'm going to end up dieing if I'm not around her and that warm feeling in my chest it's so strange I feel happy with her. She's so sweet and then she also has her rough side, but she melt's me so fast that I can't think what I'm doing at all then her smile, oh god her smile it's just so sweet and cute looking I can't help but find myself smiling with her. Some time's I just want to wrap her in to my arm's and never let her go at all."  
Then I put my hand up to my face felt my face and I felt something wet ***oh man I'm crying I never thought I'd ever do this ever again*** then I looked back in the door and saw that Star was finished with cloud's paw then Star started rubbing her bleeding hand and cloud came up to her and put her paw on her hurt hand and started liking it worriedly and sad.

***Star's pov* **

As cloud sat there licking my hand I said, " it's ok girl. I'll be fine. I just have to somehow take care of my hand myself since no-one else is here right now."  
Then as soon as I said that the door slammed open and I looked up and their at the doorway looking scared and worried at the same time was Hatori.  
"STAR YOUR BLEEDING!! Here give me your hand." He then knelt down to my level and took my hand into his soft warm hand's.  
"I guess I'm lucky I stayed here a little later then normal and that I found you right away. Huh Star?"  
"Uh umm ya I guess so-////-" I said while brushing my other hand thru my long blonde hair with a blush and a smile  
Hatori smiled back at me and started wrapping my hand up in a ace bandage while I was petting cloud on the head then he looked at me and I looked at him for a few second's then finally said confusingly " what?"  
then he said "oh ummmm n-n-nothing it's just that you are so sweet to animal's. You'd do anything for them. And I find that cute ^-^."  
I blushed "ya I know. I really would do anything for them." I looked into his eyes of a gold-brown then said "Hatori were you watching me?"  
"Oh n-n-no not at all. Of course not why would I do that? Anyways it's going to have to stay in this for about 4 day's to 5 day's your hand I mean and if you come to me I'll change it for you."  
"Kay I will."  
he bent over my hand and kissed it softly and slowly took his time kissing it then sat up slowly and looked into my eye's then said "there how's that feel?"  
"Th-th-that feels f-f-fine. Thanks Hatori."  
"No problem." He said sweetly and put his hand on my head and patted the top of my head.  
Then I said "well I guess I should feed them before I go."  
"Star? Why don't I do it today? You need to rest up a little and worry about you for once right now instead of the animal's Kay? I'll feed them. I mean your hurt and all."  
" Ok then Hatori, The foods in the cupboard over the sink. But I need to take cloud, shooting star, and dash to my house and my backpack and a box of some things I'll need to take care of them. To my truck."  
He gave food to them all and then after that we started to walk across the pavement and I started feeling funny then everything went black and at that time I passed out. Shooting star jumped off my shoulder.

***Hatori's pov* **

I saw Star falling to the ground nearly hitting it. I just dropped everything I was holding ran as fast I could and dove down and knelt down and caught her just in time before she hit the ground. I started shacking her and saying, "Star, Star wake up! Are you alright speak to me Star!" I was in a panic I thought I just lost her or something my heart sort of stopped beating then I heard her mumble weekly " mmmm Hatori?"

***Star's pov***

I reached out to Hatori's face and he grabbed it in to his free hand then said "I'll take you home star you seem tired you lost a lot of blood in there."  
He picked me up off the ground holding me close as possible to his chest. Then I put my arms around his neck but weakly. He smiled down at me and said "don't worry I won't drop you I promise."  
Then I said softly "uh huh." With a smile on my face.  
Shooting star jumped up on to his shoulder and meowed.  
Then Hatori said " hello girl you trust me this much in such a short time you seem to only do this to the one's you like and the only one you do this with is star. And you seem to be one of the hard one's to gain your trust with."  
she licked Hatori's face. "Well I guess that's my answer huh shooting star"  
he started walking and cloud in my arm's curled up and dash pulling the box and hatori holding my backpack. Then Hatori reached the door and kicked it open then held it open for dash who was pulling the box right behind him but never letting me go. Then he got me to the truck and he did not want to put me down and I did not want him to either I liked being in his arm's and I liked how my body was warm and how soft he was.  
Shooting star could tell that I did not want him to put me down and that he did not want to put me down so she ran down his arm and jumped onto the truck and started pawing at the door then he said " awww how cute are you going to open the door for me." she nodded in response and then the door popped open and Hatori caught it with his leg and pushed it open the rest of the way.  
He put me in to the middle set of the truck and put the box and my backpack in the back of the truck and every time I made a sound he would stop whatever he was doing and look at me and check on me.  
Then he said, "Phew that's good I'm glade nothing's wrong now." He put dash in to the truck and three of them laid by my side.  
Hatori got in and pulled me close to him, put my head on his lap as he drove, then I regained a little consciousness and I opened my eye's and saw Hatori driving and then I noticed that I was on his lap and I blushed. He looked sooo hot driving my truck. Then I said "Hatori?"  
he looked down at me and smiled then said, " Well good to see you regained consciousness star."  
"Hatori how long was I umm out?"  
"About 2 whole hours. So I'm going to take you to my house so you can rest up there. I'll take you upstairs and put you into my bed and I'll make you dinner when you get hungry."  
we got to his house he got out and picked me up like we were marred then opened his house door took me up stairs to his room and laid me on his bed and covered me up with the blanket and sheet's then shooting star, cloud, and dash hoped onto the bed and laid on my chest.  
Then Hatori headed to the door and I said sadly for some reason when I should be happy "Hatori?"  
Then he turned around and said with a smile "they seem to take care of you and are worried about you. So you'll be safe for now." Then he shut the door and left**. *But I don't just want them to keep me safe though Hatori I want you more then anything to keep me safe from harms way I want to be in your arm's at this very moment I feel the safest with you and no one else just you Hatori don't go, come back, please* **then lowly I said "goodnight Hatori." Then went to sleep.

***Hatori's pov***

I got some food made then sat on the couch eating my food while watching t.v. Lessoned to music but low so I did not wake star form sleeping and so I could hear if anything went wrong in there with her.

***Star's pov***

At 8:00p.m. I woke up and there right by my side was Hatori smiling at me when I awoke and holding food and a drink in his hand. Then I said "HATORI!" with a shocked look on my face.  
Then he said in a sweet low voice "have enough sleep yet?"  
in a low weak voice I said " I-I-I umm I have to go to the mall I was going to meet my friends there."  
He whispered and his eye's narrowed down and said, "Your still a little weak star you need to stay in bed and rest up more. I'll tell them you can't come so you can rest and don't waist your strength talking to them."  
"O-o-o-o-oh okay Hatori."  
He knelt over me and whispered in to my ear "Get batter soon star or else I wont be very happy for a while until you do and trust me that is the truth." Then he kissed my check I turned my head weakly and made a moaning noise, which then made his and my lip's hit each other. He had a shocked look on his face and we both blushed it was like a 10seceod kiss and then he pulled away form the kiss and looked a way for a few minutes and we covered are mouths so we did not show we where blushing it was sort of embarrassing.  
Then I said "I-I umm I'm so s-s-sorry H-Hatori I did not mean to-to do that really I'm so sorry please forgive me Hatori." My eye's narrowing as I spoke to him but still blushing.  
He looked at me and took my face in to his hand's and smiled ever so gently then said "I know you did not mean for that to happen Star and don't worry I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you ever. It would be the hardest thing for me to do. Umm Star?"  
"Yes what is it Hatori?"  
"Was that umm you first kiss?"  
"Well umm unfortunately yes… yes it was."  
"Oh I'm sorry for taking it on you Star it should have been with the one you love."  
"Oh that's ok anyways I've never had a boyfriend in my life or ever had a crush on anyone to tell you the truth, and I don't really think I ever will. Sooo it's fine really."  
"But Star I basically stole you first kiss. are you sure it's ok?"  
"Hatori I said it's fine so yes it's fine." *** besides I really do like you Hatori and I'm sorta glade my first kiss came from you so there really is no worry. To bad I can't be with the one I love. ***  
Then Hatori said well I'll go call Yuki, Bridget and Abby for you and tell them you can't make it to the mall today and you eat okay star?"  
"All right Hatori."

***Hatori's pov***

I called Abby first "hello Abby this is Hatori Sohma. Star won't be joining you this evening at the mall she hurt her hand after school and it was bleeding pretty bad so she's resting up at my house. I'm terribly sorry but please understand."  
"Oh of course I do. Please tell her to get well for me Hatori."  
"I will good bye Abby."  
"Good bye Hatori."  
After I got off the phone with Abby I called Bridget. Bridget then picked up the phone and said "hello who is this?"  
"This is Hatori Sohma."  
"! Why are you calling me?"  
"Well I'm calling you to tell you star will not be accompanying you at the mall this evening she is very sorry for this and so am I."  
"Wait why not?"  
"Well she hurt her self after school and she's very week so she's in my room resting. Don't worry she's just fine."  
Then Bridget said "I'm sure she is very fine knowing she's with yo…ummm I mean tell her I hope she gets batter fast Kay."  
"I will. Now I have to call Yuki."  
"No you don't he's right here with me I'll tell him for you Hatori and take care of our Star will you?"  
"Oh don't worry Bridget I well she's in the best hand's she could ever be in. bye Bridget."  
"Bye Hatori."

***Bridget's pov***I Hong up the phone and Yuki said, " Who was that?"  
"Oh that was Hatori."  
"HATORI! What did he want?"  
"Oh nothing really he just called to tell me that star wouldn't becoming to the mall."  
"WHAAAAT!!! WHY NOT! Did something happen to her? Where is she? Did he tell you Bridget?"  
"Hahaha calm down Yuki she's fine I think he said that she just a little week and she need's to rest up a little."  
"Phew that's good. So where is she?"  
"She's well at Hatori's house sleeping on his bed? __"  
"SHE'S WHAT!"  
"Sleeping in Hatori's bed and healing over there."  
"WOW! He's never let's anyone over at his house really and especially to sleep over at the house he has a guest room but know one's ever spent the night over there. Lead alone in his room on his bed."  
" well it's different with Star I guess and she's been over their 2 time's and both time's she's slept on his bed."  
"Wow! She must be really special to him. She is very lucky to be around a man like Hatori. He'll protect star if it coughs him his life to protect her I bet you Bridget."  
"Ya let's hope that's true because she'll need it someday."  
"Ya true that."

***Star's pov ***

Hatori just sat there looking at me wondering if I'll be all right not knowing how much blood I had lost before he got to me and hoping that I would just be okay and that I did not lose too much.

**The next morning**

Hatori was still by my side and he put a wet rag on my forehead because during the night I got a fever of 108. He staid a wake all night just waiting for me to awaken. I woke up at 10:00 a.m. "oh good your awake thank goodness I was so worried about you. You-your fever got pretty bad after you went to sleep again and I struggled to keep it down but I'm glade it worked Star. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. So how are you feeling this morning?"  
"Batter then I was yesterday…. WAIT DID-DID YOU SAY THIS MORNING!! I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL… NO I MEAN YOU DO… NO I MEAN WE BOTH DO… AHHH!!! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"  
"Star?"  
"WHAT HATORI."  
"Stop being ridicules and just relax I'm not going today and neither are you. Besides it's 10:04 a.m. In the morning. If we went now you'd have to get a detention and I'd feel bad about you getting one. So it's not worth it."  
"Hatori did you get any sleep last night at all or did you stay up with me watching me all night?"  
"I stead up all night watching you Star." He then smiled and asked me if I was hungry and wanted some food and OJ I said "yes I'd love some thank you ^-^. But Hatori aren't you tiered at all."  
"Ya just a little. But first I'm going to make you breakfast."  
"But-but Ha-Hatori!"  
"Don't worry about me Star I'll be just fine I promises. Stop worrying about other's sack before your own. I mean it's sweet of you and nice of you and I know that's who you are and that that's your personality. But right now take care of your self."  
"Oh all right."  
So he went down stair's to get food for me and then came back with some food and sat right next to me on the bed and eat the food with me.  
After a while he past out on my lap with his bang's in the way of his eye's

He looked so cute sleeping right now in front of me I felt like I was in a dream I've never seen him sleep before is was peaceful. Then he tuned over on to he's other side and he's bang's fell over again on the other side and then I reached out slowly touching his black silky hair and then I rubbed my finger's through his hair then slowly pulled my hand out of his hair carefully enough not to wake him form sleeping on my lap with out a care in the world as too who was watching. Just sleeping there peacefully on my lap. So then I went to bend down to just give him a pack on the cheek but in stead I lifted my head up again and lifted his head up a little and put it on to a pillow put the cover's over him and then shooting star and dash fallowed me out the door and cloud stayed with Hatori. But only because she had no other choice because she was hurt and she seemed to like Hatori anyways.  
I went down stairs and looked around the house and the trash was a little full and his leg needed to be fixed. The t.v. And the music where still on. I mean his house was normally very nice and neat except for today. Sooo I turned off the t.v. And the music took the trash out and fixed the table leg and then I cleaned the house. Just because I was bored really  
at 2:20p.m. Hatori finally work up. Came down stair's rubbing his eye's his hair still in his face.  
I came around the corner and said "good after noon Hatori."  
"Ya good after noon. ***Chuckle*** see that's what you get for not sleeping all night huh star?" he said with a smile on his face and then rubbed his eye's again.  
I giggled and went to the kitchen so he could come down the rest of the way down stairs.  
Hatori looked around the house and said, " what in the world happened here."  
"Oh you like it. I cleaned the house and fixed the lag of the table for you while you were sleeping. You know Hatori you really need a woman around the house."  
he put his right arm behind his head and scratched it and said, "ya I know I do but I don't have one. Unless you want to come over everyday or stay here with me."  
"Uhh umm well I wish I could but I can't right know.. I mean I can't stay here period Hatori it would just be to wearied staying at my teacher's house epically if it was yours^////^."  
"Oh I see then well I guess you should get going to you home then. If you can't stay at my house."  
"No no no I...I was ant meaning... that I'm sorry. I… Well I don't have to go home now. So I thought that we'd watch a movie and eat popcorn and tomorrow I'll leave and go to school Kay."  
"Well all right if you want and if you won't get in trouble or anything."  
"I won't I promises" I said while griping on to his arm and blushing.  
We watched some movies and eat popcorn then as we were watching warlock one of the scariest movies out there. "Oh by the way Hatori I do not do well with scary movies."

Later that night I was so scared I jumped and the popcorn flow behind be and I ducked behind the blanket Hatori and me where shearing.  
He griped my shoulder and pulled me closer to his chest then said "don't worry star. Don't be scared I'm right here for you it's ok. I'll hold you in my arm's tell it's over and if it gets to scary for you I'll put a different movie in ok."  
"All-all right ^/////^ thank you Hatori."  
after a few times of me screaming and jumping out of my skin he finally changed the movie for me at 8:00p.m. He put rose Patel of love movie in which was one of the most romantic movie's in the world ever made. Then he walked back to me sat beside me and got back under the cover's with me^////^then took my hand in to his then are finger's intertwined together his hand's are so warm ***he's so hot and just so warm and so sweet sigh***then I said "thank you Hatori for changing it."  
"Your well come Star. We don't need you having any bad dream's while you're here."  
"Ya your right." He lend back on the couch and propped his feet up on the table.  
Then I curled up on to his chest and looked at him with one of my hand's on over his heart then he put one of his hand's on my shoulder and pulled me a little closer to him took my chin in to his other hand and lifted it up looked in to my eye's and I looked in to his and he said "now you should be just fine now safe and comfortable in my arm's and I'm not letting you go."  
I blushed and put my head back on to Hatori's chest I felt him breathing heavily I had no idea why though and his minty worm breath that crested over my ear as he held me there against him then I said "I hope so I need that right now. ***Hatori's so warm and comfortable I could stay like this all day ***** "**…… Hatori please don't let me go. Not now at lest."  
" don't worry Star I'm not going to let you go out of my arm's or my sight at all I promises."  
After a while we fell asleep on the couch together in the same passion we where in watching the movie. Holding hands and my hand on his chest above his heart.

Morning came and we had to school but I walked to school because Hatori had to leave before I was ready and he did not want me passing out as I was driving to school. So when I got there I meet Yuki, Bridget, and Abby up front. Then Yuki said, "So Star how was your two day's with Hatori?"  
"Oh it was fine^-^."  
"You do know it's even today right?"  
"Ehh it-it is no acutely I did not know that ^////^ so I guess that mean's I have vet class, history class, clothes designing class, B lunch and then umm art class ^////^."  
Then Bridget said "yep that's right ^_^."  
***Sigh***"ok I'm ready"  
I went to vet class. When I walked in Starfire walked up to me and tugged at to my set and when I sat down she jumped right on to my lap then I said " hahaha I'll take you next time ok ^_."  
Then Mr. wolf came over and said, "Hey is cloud doing all right."  
"Hai she's doing juuust fine she a lot batter then she was."  
"Well that's good so with that done let's start class."  
"Today class we are going to talk about how to make your own medicine it could come in handy one day you never know."  
We worked on that for a while and then Mr. wolf cam up to me at the last couple mins of class and said " you know star the one's you named all seem to really like you the two white tiger cub's Shooting Star and Starfire the two wolf cub's Cloud and Dash and the fox Sparky they are very attached to you star."  
"Yes I know thank you Mr. wolf." The bell went off and he said, "well bye class see you latter."  
After I went to my two other classes and then went to lunch and then I went to art and then as I walked I to the room Hatori came out of nowhere and said "Star your feeling batter then you where yesterday right?"  
He looked so concerned it was kind of cute.  
I looked at him and said, "Well umm ye-yes I am thank you."  
Then he said, "Well that's good I'm glade about that."  
he tuned around and told everyone what we where going to be doing to day in class. "Today we are going out side to draw thing's of nature anything you can find is fine as long as it has to do with nature."  
We all went out side and Bridget drew a blue jay on a branch. Abby drew flower with a blue tent to it and a snake raped lightly on it and I found a lizard playing and another lizard grading an egg. But then I spotted some thing in the bushes as I was drawling it looked pink so I walked over there and then I was looking at a pink scarf so I pick it up and get Bridget and Abby and then we walk to Hatori and I said " Ha-Hatori can Abby, Bridget and me go to the office and call Kari Heart on the intercom please."  
"Sure you can just be careful."  
"Key we will."  
we walk to the office and called her to the office. And as we waited I said "hey guys did you notice that boy keep starring at me and giving me looks like he was going to eat me all up, it was kind of creepy if you ask me."  
then they said "ya I know and we saw it was pretty creepy and all. But we don't know what he's problem was sorry"  
"it's ok."  
10 minute's latter she walked through the door and we handed her the scarf and she said "oh thank you so much you guy's."  
then we all said "your well come Kari anytime."  
we said good-bye to each other then after that we went back to Hatori and painted what we had drawled in pencil on paper and we headed back to class before the bell went off.

The bell went off not to long after we came in and I was a little late getting out of the room and no one was really there in the class room bedside's me and Hatori and no one was in the hall. So I started my way out the door and then my wrist was graved and then pulled back words in to Hatori's chest. It could only be him sense he was the only one in there. Then he spanned me around and then pined me to the wall then he slowly moved his finger's up my arm and then smoothly moved it back down and then placed a hand on my waist and I was breathing really heavily right now I knew I had to be really red by now he was so close to me I was so embarrassed but for some resin not really and I felt comfortable and did not want to run away from this. Then he took the other hand and put it under my chin and lifted my face up to his face so he could look in to my eye's and then traced my lip's and then bent down to me and kissed softly and slowly and every now and then I felt something touch my lower lip. I was so shocked I had no idea what to do. I just stood there doing nothing.  
Then he pushed away and slowly opening his eye's again and looked at me and smiled at me and said "I never knew how beautiful your eyes where. They're even more beautiful up close like this. Good-bye Star. Take care and be careful."  
I shock my head I was really hazy and light headed a little and then I stuttered trying to speck "uh-huh g-g-g-go-good b-b-bye Ha-Ha-Hatori see you latter^////^." I said as I was stumbling out the door.  
30 min's latter I was walking down the sidewalk and humming to my self happily. Then I hear some kid say my name then said "hey Star come here."  
I stopped and I said "no. I'm good I don't even know you and there is nooo way I'm going in to a ally at all."  
I walked away but as soon as I started to walk away he pulled me in by my hair dragging my in to the ally. Then said " I don't think so Star!"  
"How do you even now my name?"  
"I go to your school my dear and we have vet and art class together and over the last 4 month's of watching you and fallowing you form a distance I started to like you. So you will love me and love me good which mean's your going to have sex with me right now and the rest of our life."  
"NOOOOO I DON'T WANT TO I DON'T LOVE YOU!!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!"  
"Oh you have no Idea what I can do when I want something or someone really badly." He covered my mouth by kissing my lip's holding me down and then put a hand in to my shirt and up my bra  
I started to get teary eyed and said whimpering "N-No p-please don't I beg of you." "It's no good no one can hear you my sweet your all mine." ***evil laugh*** he said as he slipped his hand in to my pant's and I was trying to get a way he started to take my clothes off first my shirt and then he went to my pant's but I started to get away from him so he did not take my pant's off but then he griped me and yanked me back to him and then started cutting my pant's then I curled up in to a ball crying and shaking.  
Whispered softly because I was too afraid to talk normal and said, "stop it just stop. NOOO STOP IT HELP!!"  
"It's no use my little trapped dove no one can hear you."

20minutes passed and the next thing I knew and saw was Hatori huffing for air my eyes widened at seeing him and I tried to get up to go to his side but the kid pushed me down so hard I made a noise and my back jerked up word into his body. Not that I wanted to though. I did ant even want to touch him or have him touching me.  
Then Hatori said "john leave her a lone right now!"  
then john said "NO! I don't want to. I love her and she love's me."  
"No I don…." He stopped me by pressing his lips to mine again then I tuned my head away from him gasping for air and said with tears in my eyes in a soft wispier " Hatori help me."  
Then john pushed me down again and said "SHUT UP!" He started taking my pants off. But as soon as he unzipped my pant's and pulled my paints down all the way to my knees in front of Hatori.  
Hatori just lost and ran to him then punched john in the face and angrily said "LEAVE STAR A LONE YOU BASTERED!"  
They fought for about 50mins. After them fighting Hatori came over to me brushed and battered and bleeding a little then I said "is it over? Did you win?"  
Then he said, "yes it's over and I did win." I was still crying, shivering in a ball, and bleeding where the knife cut my pants and I pulled my paints back up while they where fighting but was to afraid to move.  
Then he knelt down at my side and put a hand on my check and lifted my head up to him just a little and I put a hand on his hand on my check and a tear fell in to his palm and he said with narrowed eye's and a worried look "Star ar-are you ok I thought I lost you for a while you looked really bad. Did he touch you? Did he get any farther before I got here? I know I'm asking a very stupid question I really do. I just don't want you to get hurt or raped or … never mind I …***sigh***I just care for you that's all Star."  
I started crying on his lap and then said "Oh Hatori. Thank you for coming and saving me."  
"Anytime Star anytime."  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me and said low into his ear "god I need you Hatori."  
"You do?"  
"Well yes … I mean what I meant to say is that I need you to take care of me and protect me."  
"Star I'll all way's protect you even if my life depended on it…. Because I need you in my life as well Star."  
we both looked at each other in the eyes than I said "Hatori."  
"Star."  
Then I giggled and said, "do you have any idea what this sound's like Hatori?"  
"Yes I do but it's not at lest not yet anyways' and I don't care anyways."  
And then he leaned forward's and kissed my lips. I was still shocked at what he was doing but this time I tried to do something instead of just laying there doing nothing I reacted all by my self and put my finger's in to his hair pulling him closer to me he was warm against the skin of my chest cause I did not have a shirt on any more. Then he raped his arms around me and fell to the ground kissing me.  
10minuts later it started to rain. We started to get socked then I rubbed my fingers down his wet long black soft hair and down his neck while kissing him.  
Then I pushed my self away from the kiss before it got to far. "Ha-Hatori I ha-hav-have to g-g-go home I'm-I'm s-s-sor-sorry but I've got to go."  
As I got up and started to walk a way I then fell to my knee's once again and into Hatori's arm's just waiting for me to come back to them and he said "Star I'll take you home last thing I need is someone like him to get a hold of you before I do." O/////O  
"Uhuh Ha-Ha-Ha-t-tori Hatori your not serious are you?"  
"Why would ant I be? But you'll just have to find out for yourself. And I don't need to here that you are no longer on this earth with me anymore."

He picked me put and put his jacket on top of me in place of where I had no shirt anymore and carried me to his car and drove me home. I looked at him and thought to my self ***could** **this be love? No it can't be it's like forbidden soo I guess it's more like forbidden love***  
"Ummm Hatori?"  
"Yes Star"  
"Ummm dose this m-m-me-mea-mean that were g-g-go-going out now ^/////^?"  
"Huh? Oh if you want I have no objection to that. I like you a lot. Would you mind going out with me?"  
"….. No not really but ummm ^////^ I'll tell you later the answer if you don't mind."  
"No I don't. Take your time. Here rests on my lap tell we get to your house."  
"Umm ok. Take your time."  
I fell asleep on his lap and 45minutes passed and his voice slipped in to my dreams and he touched my cheek and said, " Hey… wake up sleepy head. We're here get up."  
I sat up and rubbed my eyes. He chuckled and said "go in side and have a nice bath, eat and rest up and keep the jacket tell tomorrow." He said it with a smile then he said "well good bye Star see you latter…. ***chuckle's*** sweetie." He gave me a kiss on the check but close to the edge of my lip's and finished what he was saying "have a good night."  
"O-o-okay. I will. Night Hatori."  
I turned around and walked a way and went in side my house and then lend against then closed door and sighed and said softly and low "or is it love?"  
I headed up stair's to my room and started my bath and then a got in as soon as the water was the right warmth and height then I completely submerged my self under the water. The thought of what just happened today with john and Hatori and the question I asked him finally popped in to my head and what he said when I asked him about would mind go out with him and that he would wait for my answer for as long as it took for me to say it. Then I let the water consume me under it a little and thought ***oh Hatori you have no idea how bad I want to be with you and how much I want you to hold me against you like you did today and more and kiss you …-_- but I can't not now anyways I'm so sorry but I really like you though*** I lifted up out of the water just a little to the point that you could see just my eye's and the tip of my nose and blow some bubble's I loved to do that. And then after I was washing my hair and I remembered that I just made out with Hatori and then my mom yelled up the stair's to me "STAR ARE YOU DONE WITH YOUR BATH YET?"  
"YESSS MOM I'M DONE."  
"GOOD WHEN YOU GET DRESSED GET DOWN HERE WILL YOU."  
"OOOKAY I WILL."**  
*Funny soon as I got home I'm as miserable as ever and being bothered. …But with I'm with Hatori I was happy and never bothered really unless I wanted to be. ***So I got dressed and went down stair's in my night gown light blue satin and a strap on the top part of the shirt and my hair still wet then said "yes mom what did you want?"  
"Hatori's in the living room waiting for you I think he has something for you."  
My eye's widened when I hared he was in my house and a deep blush crossed my face and I said " o-o-oh ok th-thanks."  
I walked to where he was waiting for me and then said "umm h-hi Hatori what is it?"  
"Well ummm you see you forgot your buddy's."  
I looked at him confused and said "buddy's?"  
"Ya. You know… Shooting Star, Cloud and Dash."  
"Oh them." I laughed nervously and said " soo umm where ar-ar-are they?"  
"Well there right here."  
"Where I don't see them."  
"Well… you see…. they got cold…. soo sense we got so close… well you were at umm …***whispers***my house ^///^they just got in to my jacket to stay warm and they just fell a sleep soo… here you go star." He unzipped his jacket and there they where sleeping soundly together in his jacket curled up agents each other.  
"Awww that's so cute I've never seen that before it's rare for them to do this with some one other then me."  
"Ya I figured that much ***chuckle*****."  
**"Well umm thanks Hatori for brining them to me."  
"No problem."  
"Hey Hatori why don't you come in my room and put them on my bed so they can sleep there."  
"Ok I have no problem with that."  
We went up to my room and he put them on my bed and covered them up and started to head out of my room tell I tugged at his sleeve and said "Hatori do-do you want your jacket back now?"  
he turned around to face me and looked down then put a hand on my check and raised my head up to meet his gaze and said "Star you can keep it I have this jacket soo why don't you keep the jacket concreter it a gift."  
"All right it is quite nice and warm though thanks ^-^."  
"You know something else that's nice and much warmer?"  
"Umm n-n-no I d-d-don't." I said blushing then he closed my door and pined me to the wall holding my hands up against the wall for some reason I found being pined by him nice and tuned me on as well.  
He pressed his body closer to me and I turned really red then said whispering in to my ear "this" he then pressed his lips to mine again and kissed me  
"N-N-NUH MMMM UHH HUH." I moaned into his mouth and his warm breath brushing mine.  
He lifted from the kiss and said gasping for air "uh huh that's what I thought's." he said smiling and started kissing me again than I started to breath fast and heavy ***oh god he's kissing me in my room in my house and my mom's home***  
I was kissing him for like 15min's against the wall then I really started to get in to it and I griped his shirt and we fell on to our knee's to the ground then my mom had to roughen it on me by saying "STAR DINNER'S READY."  
I growled and pushed away from Hatori and gasped for air and said "DAMN IT! Sorry Hattori but not now and I-I have to go...I'm so sorry but I-I-I can't."  
"It's all right I understand. I mean there is no need to make it hard on your self so I'll see you latter."  
He started to get up and I then graved him and pulled him back to me and said "Hatori th-that's not it. I mean I have to… well you understand I mean what would my mom think about this?"  
"STAR! ARE YOU COMEING?"  
"YEES I'M COMING! Well thank you again Hatori."  
"Ya no problem."  
he started to walk out my door and then I said, "w-w-wait Hatori?"  
"Yes?"  
"Umm I-I-I-I ummm I want t-t-to tell you thanks again for what you did for me today."  
"Oh is that so."  
"Y-ye-ye-yes."  
He bends down and kissed my check and we walked down stairs holding hands and I walked him to his car and kissed him then said "good bye Hatori."  
He leaned out his window and kissed my lips and said "good bye Star."  
Then I want in the house and eat dinner and then went to bed.

The next morning I went to school did my first two classes and went to lunch. Then Abby was coming by with a big stack of book's then Bridget, Yuki, and me got up to go help her but before we got there the guy she's been secretly crushing on and he seems to like her to…. Sanzo that's his name. Well he came up to her and said with a little blush on his face and a smile " here let me help you with tough's book's Abby you look like you need it."  
she blushed and pulled her long black hair behind her ear and said "Sanzo I umm well thank you."  
"Oh your welcome."  
Then the books form her hands. He blonde hair brighter in the sun it was like it was sparkling and his ember eye's looked at her gently yet roughly with protection in them though. Then they meet eye contact and quickly looked a way from each other with a blush spreading across their face. Then they walked over to u and him carrying all her books. Then sat them down and said "here you go Abby maybe next time you decide to get so many book's at school do it after school's over."  
"Ya I guess your right." Then he left.  
Then she said "Sanzo is so nice when he wants to be."  
Then I said "Abby don't you think you should tell him? He seems to like you."  
"No not yet. Maybe latter. All right."  
"All right if you say so."  
Then Yuki said "hey school gets out early today and tomorrow is Saturday we should go somewhere today."  
Then I said "I'd love to but I can't I have some thing's to do today sorry-_-."  
"Abby, Bridget how about you?"  
then Bridget said, "I'd love to Yuki but I have to study for a few test coming up. Sorry."  
"How about you Abby?"  
"Sorry Yuki I have to work today sorry."  
"Oh ok I understand you guy's are bissy so maybe latter then."  
"We'd love to."  
So after school we all did what we had to.

**2 week's latter!**

"Star come on it's getting dark we have to leave the beach NOW!"  
"I'm coming Bridget. Just let me get dash and star fire Kay^-^."  
"All right just try to hurry."  
I walked to the water and whistled for the 2 of them. "Come on you 2 we got to go it's late and that mean's it gets colder and I get colder faster sense it's November now."  
Then you hear the splashing of the water and then jumped on to me and I fell to the ground "oomph well hello to you guys. You know you 2 are getting big. Come on let's go."  
We walked to the car and go in and started to drive home then Yuki said "I'm glade we all got to hang out with each other finally you know."  
"Ya I know what you mean Yuki." Said Abby.  
Then I said "Hey Abby when you going to tell Sanzo that you like him?"  
"Well I'm not sure yet to tell you the truth. Maybe we're just not meant to be together."  
Then Bridget said "I doughty that Abby. You guy's are so meant for each other I mean he's a good/bad guy and you're a sweet/mysterious girl so hellooo you two belong together."  
"You think…ya I guess you guy's are right. But how about you Star are you going to tell Hatori you love him?"  
"Abby I can't because he's a teacher and we are …."  
Then Abby said, "We know we know because you are 9 year's apart. But still that does not change the fact that he took care for you and that he kissed you."  
"I knew it was a bad idea to tell you guy's about that stuff. Can we talk about this latter please and talk about something different?"  
"Well all right then. How's going at olive garden?"  
"It's all right not much new ove…Well wait I can tell you one thing that not a lot of people know about yet that is."  
"OH DO TELL STAR!"  
"Ok. Well they are giving 4 free dinner, lunch, and breakfast plates and some time's they're going to let you take animal's there on Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday."  
"Oh really that's cool I can't wait."  
"Well you have to sorry."  
Then they said "Awwww ok."  
Then Bridget said " Yuki did you have fun today?"  
"Yes actually I did thank you."  
"Uh huh^////^ no problem."  
we made it to my house and said good-bye to each other and Starfire and Dash came to my said and we walked in to the house then my dad said "Hi Star. Welcome home did you have fun darling?"  
"Yes I did. Hey dad where's mom?"  
"She in the kitchen cooking dinner with your brother like normal."  
"Oh Kay thanks dad."  
So I walked in to the kitchen and said "Hi mom … Michael I'm home."  
Then she said, " I can see that. Are you hungry sweetie?"  
"No not really I eat before I came home. So I'll just go watch some t.v. I think Tokyo mew mew's on."  
I left then room and headed up to my room and turned on the t.v.  
An hour latter the doorbell went off. My mom went to the door and opened it and then said, "Oh Mr. Spike how are you."  
Then he said, "Good thank you very much. Is star around?"  
"Yes she is. Hold on a minute while I get her. Star your boss is here!"  
"Kay I'm coming."  
I went down stairs to the door and said "Hello sir please do come in."  
"Ok but I do hope I'm not bothering you or anything star."  
"Oh no sir not at all I was just watching t.v. To tell you the truth. So umm what's up?"  
"Oh nothing really I just wanted to tell you that your doing a great job such a great job that I wanted to give you this in person. Soo hear you go."  
he handed me the check and I looked at it and said "OH MY GOODNESS IT'S – IT'S A CHECK FOR 200 DALLOR'S. OH THANKS YOU! But its so much money I could not take this."  
"Please take it you deserve it and concreter it my thanks to you Star."  
"Ok thank you so much Mr. Spike."  
"Your welcome have a good night and see you Tuesday."  
"Okay bye bye now."  
The next day I told Yuki, Bridget, and Abby what I got last night and then Bridget said "what that's amazing Star! You must be very proud of your self."  
Then Yuki and Abby said "yes very proud of it."  
Then I said "yes of course I'm proud but that was just a lot of money for me just for my self I have no idea what to do with it all though."  
Then Abby said "well you just think about it for a while and I'm sure you'll come up with some thing Star. You always do^_^."  
"Ya your right. Thanks Abby."  
"Ya no problem."  
at lunch I walked up to Yuki and Bridget but did not see Abby like I normally do. So I said " hey guy's. Umm where's uh Abby at?" They both lifted their head's up and pointed to the left of them and said "she's over there with Sanzo."  
"Oh really now? Do you think that they might go out?"  
Then Bridget said "maybe there's a good possibility on that though."  
Then yuki said, "They do make a cute couple though huh?"  
"Yes they do." Both Bridget and me said together.  
Then I said " she deserver's to be happy and Sanzo will make her very happy."  
Then Bridget said "ya your right… hey Star where's Hatori? I have ant seen him around for a while or in that case I have ant seen him around you as well. You two are normal somewhat around each other for someone how's not going out. So what's going on Star?"  
"Well Bridget I really can't tell you because I don't know idea my self and I have not seen him that much seens like last Friday and that was at school. Hey why are you asking my? It's not like where going out or anything. Should ant you ask Yuki? I mean he is Hatori's cousin. Isn't he? Why not ask him? Because I don't know."  
"Sheesh sorry Star I did not mean to make you up-set or anything."  
Then I put a hand on my forehead and closed my eye's and said "I know you did ant mean to Bridget. Look if I knew I where he was or if I'd seen him I'd tell you and to tell you the truth I wish I did see him because I kinda miss Hatori a little and well umm you know what I mean ^////^."  
Then Yuki said "yes we do and you take good care of your self all right Star?"  
"Don't worry Yuki."  
"I wont."  
Then all of a sudden the intercom's kick in**(beep)** " sorry for the inconvenience students and teacher's but we forgot one of the most important message's for today so here it is so please listen up. The winter prom is going to be in a week from 6:00 p.m. to 12:45 a.m. so all of you start getting ready and good luck to you all."**(Beep)** then Abby, Bridget and me all blushed at the same time and then the bell went off so we all headed to or next class.  
Bridget, Abby and me walked to art class and then walked in to the room. And I look up and there was Hatori so I smiled at him with a little blush across my face. Then said "hi there Hatori long time no umm see."  
Then he looked back with a smile on his face "yes it has. Miss me any Star?"  
then a tear fell down my cheek and I smiled and said "yes, yes I did Hatori I missed you a lot."  
all of a sudden some of the student's say "oh my god did you see that he smiled. I've never seen smile like that before…that's weird…either he's in a good mood today or it's that Star. Either way it's nice to see him smile."  
I sat down and Hatori said today we are making shirts for the one's we love to care about then when your done making the shirt you can decorate it with what ever you wish.  
Abby made a red and black shirt with a eagle and spikes on there going around the edge's, Bridget made a purple shirt with flames and a dragon in the back of the shirt, and me I made a blue shirt with stars and some animals at the bottom. Then Abby asked Bridget " hey Bridget who are you going to the proem with?"  
"Well I'm not so sure if he will want to go with me."  
"Bridget don't be silly why wouldn't he go with you? I mean I know of at lest 4 guys who'd love to go with you Bridget. So lower your shield and raise that sword and that self-esteem."  
"Well Abby I guess I could try but still…"  
"Bridget there is no but still go out there and get your man. Just trust in your self and your gut felling and you'll be fine."  
Then I said, "Abby's right. Plush Bridget don't forget to be yourself. That's always a good thing. Because that thing can get you through life and get you out of the bad and it's much nice to know the real you then the fake you. The fake you is no fun at all."  
Then Hatori came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist then said, "that's right Star and don't you forget that. So Bridget you go for it and never let go or quiet ok?"  
then she said, "all right I will and I won't forget that thank you."  
Then both Hatori and me said together "no sweat."  
Then Hatori rested his head on to my shoulder. His soft warm skin brushed against my cheek and his bang's fell to the side of his face and my eye's widened then I blushed a little with a small smile trying to hide the blush then he smiled back at me gave a quick kiss on the neck and stood up took my hand into his and walked away then are hand's slowly let go even though I did not want to let his go but I did anyways.  
Then Bridget and Abby look at me and said, "look's like he love's seeing you blush and melt in his arms Star. He seems to like you and we know you like him. Plush you have ant seen him for a while star."  
Then Abby said," Ya Star go with your heart."  
Then Bridget said, "Ya Star fallow your heart. You two might be 9 years apart but you guys really care about each other. So if you guy's end up together sometime, you two will be very happy. That's what I think Star."


End file.
